Eleven
Character Eleven is a fictional character from the series Dick Figures. He is a mysterious creature who can shape shift into almost anyone. No one knows who he is or where he came from but he appeared in different places around the world when there's a disaster. Bio Nothing is known much about Eleven, except that he appears different places around the world. The Police and CIA were searching for him, believing he was responsible for many various disasters. Eleven has been sighted on photographs of unsolved murders. It is unknown if this is the same Eleven or multiple. He is connected to all the crime scenes, making him the only suspect. People speculate him to be a defective speciman or a demonic spawn. But nothing about Eleven is revealed, making him a mystery character. They say that people have been absorbed and mutilated for unknown reasons. Abilities *Ability Copy *Scan *Absorbtion *Blade Extenstion Powers *Elasticy *Invisibility *Regeneration *Power Mode Copy *Void *Liquification *Energy Conversion *Sublimation *Power Copy *Shadow Transformation Sample of how Eleven fights Jobs ??? Appearances Suzan and the Magic of Tentacles (NSFW Tales) Zombies and Shapeshifters (NSFW Tales) Amy and the Mysterious Dicks (NSFW Tales) Trivia *Lifeless. *Mysterious Creature. *Can shape shift into anyone. *Commited unsolved murders. *Mysterious. *Can tear off his skin making any weapon. *Eleven can act as anyone especially Wolf making a deadly and unpredictable OC just like him. *Eleven's unpredictability like Wolf's makes unable to be read either even by the real person. *Can have one thing that no one else can have like Wolf from to make him unique from real people. *Doesn't have any guts or organs. *Can find weaknesses and flaws. *Makes skin hard as steel or any material. *Can regenerate. *Can copy power modes. *Unpredictable like Wolf. *Can turn into a shadow. *Impossible to find out if he's the imposter. *Can't be controlled. *Can't be absorbed. *Can copy ultimate modes and power modes. *Connected to all crime scenes. *Can stretch at will. *Has a mind. *Targeted by the Police and CIA. *Doesn't talk at all. *Nothing is known about him at all. *Has a heart. *Immune to Bloodlust. *When shape shifting the pupils appear red. *Can become invisible at an extended time. *Has no fear. *Appeared at different places around the world. *Sighted on photographs. *People have been absorbed for unknown. *Can enter and come out of unstable power modes freely. *Speculated as a specimen. *Suspected for being responsible for many disasters. *Can copy abilities. *Mystery Character. *Speculated as a demon spawn. *Has marijuana-shaped hair. *Immune to magic. *Can shape shift to characters good or evil. *Has a featureless crotch. *Can imitates voices. *Can grow needles out of each body part. *Immune to all kind of magic. *Can make dicks in the form of tentacles. *Never rots. *Unlike Whoop Eleven can easily control his laser. *As long as there's any shadow Eleven will a appear. *Never had sex with anyone until Mdkid663 and IONIX made an erotic series. *Always comes back no matter how many times he dies. *Proves to outmatch Shock or Dark Doom. Voice 'Semi-Perfect Form's Voice' Voice of Wrath from FMA Brotherhood 'Perfect Form's Voice' Voice of Greeling from FMA Brotherhood Theme Music 'Eleven's Theme' ' ' 'Battle Theme' Gallery Eleven the Shapeshifter.png|Eleven the Shape shifter Stacy encountering Eleven.png|Stacy encountering Eleven Eleven in battle.png|Eleven in battle Primal Rage vs. Primal Rage.png|PRIMAL RAGE VS. PRIMAL RAGE!!!?!? Eleven in the Shadows.png|Hiding in the shadows Eleven's Chart.png|Eleven's Form Chart Eleven in the depths of Hell.png|Eleven exploring the depths of hell Eleven's Skin.png Eleven vs. Wolf.png|Primal Rush! Category:Characters